The use of beverage containers in the form of refillable water bottles is becoming increasingly popular, particularly in view of an increasing understanding of the desirability of remaining hydrated and also in view of environmental concerns with respect to disposable, single use beverage containers. Associated with such hydration is the use of additives, such as drink mixes, that can be added to the water to add flavor and/or nutritional/health supplements to increase the enjoyment and/or health benefit of remaining hydrated. Typically, such mixes are poured into the open beverage container either before or after the water is added and then the beverage container is closed by a lid that allows a user to selectively open and close a drinking port that allows the beverage to be delivered from the interior of the container to the user.